Glaxion
The Glaxion is a Corpus-designed freeze ray researched from the Energy Lab in the Dojo, which is the first, and currently the only primary weapon to feature as its main damage type. It was released in . This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: * damage makes it effective against shields and Alloy Armor. ** damage can be combined with other elements to form damage, effective against Flesh and Cloned Flesh, damage for increased effectiveness against shields, and damage, effective against Machinery and Fossilized. *Largest magazine size of any weapon in-game, tied with Supra Vandal. *Highest base maximum ammunition pool of any weapon in-game. *Fast reload time. *Highest status chance among continuous and automatic primary weapons. *Perfect accuracy. *Kills create an extra corpse, synergizing with Nekros's Desecrate. Disadvantages: *Base damage is less effective against Infested. *Limited range of 24 meters. *Poor ammo efficiency. *Low base damage. Notes *The Glaxion is capable of freezing enemies solid with sustained fire if it kills them. Enemies will progressively turn icy blue (spreading from the point of contact), and eventually become completely solid upon death. Frozen enemies can then be shattered by other attacks. This only applies to normal enemies such as Lancers, Crewmen, and MOAs - Ospreys will simply explode upon death. **Even if the weapon is modified to have a non- damage type (such as damage), the Glaxion will still freeze foes solid if it kills them. **Can ironically freeze enemies with damage effects upon death, this effect is merely visual. **Whether or not they display frozen visuals, enemies killed by the Glaxion create two corpses due to the "shatter" death animation (though the extra corpse may not be visible.) *When combining elemental mods, the Glaxion's innate damage is added last. *The weapon requires a decent amount of Cryotic to build. Cryotic can be obtained from Excavation missions. This is probably to the fact that the weapon fires an icy beam, possibly Cryotic fuels its ammunition. *A fully ranked Ammo Drum will give the Glaxion an additional 450 rounds in reserve, or about 1.5 magazines worth of ammunition. *Equipping both Shred and Speed Trigger will increase the Glaxion's fire rate to 38 rounds/second. **On top of that, throwing in a Vile Acceleration will increase the Glaxion's fire rate to 56 rounds/second, at the cost of 15 percent damage reduction. *Heavy Caliber has no effect on the beam's accuracy. *The Glaxions low base damage is misleading, like all continuous weapons the Glaxion can deal low or high damage per tick. Tips *Critical Delay and/or Vile Precision can help slow down the firerate of the weapon to allow better ammo efficiency, although the critical chance increase is minimal and the recoil decrease is ineffective as the weapon has little to no recoil. **Combining both mods maxed will result in the Glaxion's fire rate being reduced to 5.6 (12.8 fire rate with just Critical Delay) while increasing the critical chance to 7.4%. *With all four dual stat mods – Malignant Force, High Voltage, Thermite Rounds, and Rime Rounds – the Glaxion can achieve a status chance of 119% per second. *Tainted Mag can be used to increase the Glaxion's already impressive magazine capacity with little penalty due to the weapon's fast reload time; At maxed rank, Tainted Mag increases the weapon's reload time from 1.5s to 2s, while adding 198 additional rounds. **When further combined with maxed rank Magazine Warp and Wildfire mods, the Glaxion can have a magazine capacity of 648 rounds. *The Glaxion's high fire rate and its low base damage make it highly ammo inefficient, consuming ammo at a fast rate. It is recommended to use a Carrier's Ammo Case, Rifle Ammo Mutation, Rifle Scavenger or Team Ammo Restores to ensure a steady supply of ammo. *Metal Auger can improve the Glaxion's ammo inefficiency, allowing it to hit multiple targets and potentially inflicting status effects on them as well. **Although Shred can also be used as an alternative, it will increase the Glaxion's already high rate of fire, making it more likely to empty out its ammo reserves sooner. *Enemies that are frozen solid will take at least 1 hit of damage from any source to be destroyed regardless on how much damage it is dealt. This can block powerful enemy projectiles such as Napalm and Bombard shots. **Frozen corpses remain solid for 3 seconds before deteriorating which takes 5 seconds. **Some enemy abilities still remain in effect while deteriorating such as a Nullifier Crewman's bubble, which will start to grow back while deteriorating. Trivia *The Glaxion is the first weapon to deal pure damage. *Concept art for the Glaxion was first seen in Devstream 22 alongside concepts for what would eventually become the Grinlok, Marelok, and Attica. *The revolver-style cartridges on the Glaxion's body spin during firing, though the magazine is the small (battery) box behind the trigger **Additionally, the Glaxion's barrel telescopes back and forth rapidly during firing, and collapses inward when holstered. *Enemies who die by the weapon are frozen solid, much like Frost's Avalanche ability, and shatter when hit by any weapon. This effect persists even if the Glaxion's Cold damage has been changed into another element. **If frozen bodies are left alone for five seconds, the ice will thaw into nothingness. *Glaxion bears similarity to the French word glaçon, meaning "ice cube" or "icicle". *Much like the Flux Rifle , Detron and Amprex , the Glaxion doesn't follow the standard Corpus naming convention (A Latin word with two syllables and ending with an 'a'.) *Corpus Targets sometimes use this weapon, along with a Snow Globe shield from Arctic Eximus enemies. Media GlaxionCodex.png|Glaxion in Codex. frozencorpus.png|A Corpus Crewman frozen solid using the Glaxion Glaxion Polar Skin Default Colours.png|Default colors for Glaxion's Polar Skin Glaxion Polar Skin Colour Customization.png|Color customization options for the Glaxion's Polar Skin Glaxion Colour Customization.png|Color customization options for the Glaxion's Default Skin Warframe Preview - PC Update 14.5 Warframe Glaxion, Shattering Records thequickdraw A look at Warframe Glaxion Warframe Glaxion Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 14.5 Warframe Glaxion Warframe The Glaxion (Freeze Ray) Build Guide Lets Max (Warframe) E23 - Glaxion Warframe Builds - GLAXION INSTA-FREEZE 4 forma - update 16.11 Update History *Adjusted the force feedback when firing with a controller }} de:Glaxion fr:Glaxion Category:Corpus Category:Primary Weapons Category:Cold Damage Weapons Category:Research Category:Weapons Category:Update 14 Category:Holiday Content Category:Continuous Weapons